Indulgence
by undercoversmutter
Summary: Toby/Spencer Smutty Oneshot: Spencer looked at the ground below, afraid her friends would see them. "They can't see you. But we probably shouldn't overindulge. Don't want to start anything we can't finish." She knew she should get back to her friends, but she desperately wanted to finish things with him. "We can finish," she replied. And so his assault began.


Spencer parked her car in front of Toby's apartment complex. She peaked up out of her windshield. It was the first time she had been to his apartment. It wasn't a terrible complex. Slightly more worn down than she would have liked to live in. But then again, she was raised in the comfort of the Hastings family extravagance. She glanced over her shoulder at Aria, Hanna, and Emily squeezed in the back of the car.

"Thank you girls for the ride home," Toby said sweetly.

"Of course," Spencer replied.

"I know but I hate ruining girl's night for you." Spencer shook her head at Toby. The four of them had been having dinner at a nearby café. They had been attempting to clear their head from all of the "A" drama they had been encountering, but they failed miserably to keep their conversations revolving around normal teenage girl topics. Frankly, Spencer enjoyed the distraction and normalcy Toby brought when he asked for a ride home after his truck broke down.

"It was really no problem," Emily chimed from the back of the car.

Toby turned halfway around in the passenger's seat. He smiled at Emily and the other girls before turning his attention to Spencer. He kissed her quickly, but slightly more aggressively than what was appropriate for the setting. Yet, Spencer didn't mind. She relished any time she had with him…whether it was appropriate or not.

"Good night ladies," Toby said with a flourish as he opened Spencer's car door.

Spencer sighed as she watched Toby walk around the front of his car.

"You're swooning."

Spencer smirked at Hanna. It was a true statement. "Not true," Spencer replied as she tried to hide her smirk from the others.

"Spencer! Walk him to his door," Aria urged.

Spencer smiled to herself as she eagerly hopped out of her car. She didn't need to be urged twice. "Toby!" Toby stopped at the bottom of his stairwell and smiled at Spencer. "I'll walk you to your door," she explained.

Toby grinned at Spencer as he grabbed her hand and led her up the stairwell to the second floor. They walked hand in hand through the open corridor that overlooked the parking lot and led to his apartment. As soon as they reached Toby's door, Spencer opened her mouth to say good night but was stopped by Toby's lips crashing down on hers. Rather than trying to fight it, she ran her hands through Toby's hair, tugging and pulling him closer to her to deepen the kiss. Toby's tongue delved into Spencer, causing Spencer's breathing to become shallower.

Toby placed his hand on each of Spencer's ass cheeks, squeezed firmly and hoisted Spencer onto the wooden railing. Spencer wrapped her arms around Toby's neck, pulling him closer. She bit and licked his bottom lip playfully, causing him to moan into her mouth and grip her hips tightly. Toby abruptly pulled away from her, turning his attention to her right ear. He pushed Spencer's hair behind her ear so he could suck and nibble on her ear lobe. Spencer fought every urge in her body to wrap her legs around Toby's waist. If she wasn't too nervous about her precarious placement on the railing, she would have done it so she could pull him even closer to her. Instead, she slid off the railing, firmly planting her feet on the floor and feeling safer. She knew Toby wouldn't let anything happen to her, but she couldn't shake that nervous, over-cautious feeling.

With his onslaught interrupted, Toby rested his forehead on Spencer's forehead. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting them on the small of her back and pulling her close to him, but leaving enough distance so he could gaze down intently into Spencer's eyes.

"We probably shouldn't put on a show for my friends," Spencer patted.

Toby smirked and kissed her chastely in response. "They can't you see."

Spencer pulled away and glanced over her shoulder at the parking lot below. She noticed that the corridor wasn't completely open like she originally thought. There was a wall in the middle of the corridor that led down the length of the building. It was only about seven feet in width, but was strategically blocking her view of the car in the parking lot. If she couldn't see them, they couldn't see her. She turned her attention back to Toby and smiled in relief.

"But we probably shouldn't overindulge," Toby added. "Don't want to start anything we can't finish."

Spencer couldn't see her friends, but she could hear there cries and blaring music through the open windows in her car below. She knew she should probably return to them, but she didn't want to. She wanted nothing more than Toby. She glanced back over her shoulder quickly. Her friends could wait. She and Toby were always interrupted. She desperately wanted to finish things with him.

"We can finish things," she replied before she kissed him.

Toby broke away. "Are you sure?"

Spencer responded by kissing him passionately, tugging on his hair, and pulling him closer. Toby's tongue delved deeper in Spencer's mouth, swirling with Spencer's. He held onto her waist tightly as he abruptly turned her and pushed her back into the wall next to his door. Spencer moaned into Toby's mouth as her back hit the wall. She didn't mind though. She actually welcomed the roughness.

Toby leaned into Spencer, pressing his erection against her. Spencer trailed her hands up and down Toby's torso, working her way to his beltline. Toby reciprocated by running his hand up Spencer's dress and along her thighs. He pushed her panties away, so he could begin his fun. He rubbed circles around her clit before inserting a finger.

"You're so wet," Toby murmured as he worked another finger into Spencer.

Spencer moaned. She had somehow managed to unbutton his jeans as he began to pleasure her. She unzipped them now and tugged on them and his briefs. In one swift and smooth move, Spencer dropped to a kneeling position, taking his pants and briefs as she went.

"I want you. Now!" Spencer commanded as she returned to an upright position.

Toby tugged down on Spencer's panties, allowing her step out of them. Toby kissed her hard and passionately as he cupped her ass cheeks and lifted her again. Spencer responded this time by wrapping her legs around Toby's waist and firmly gripping Toby's shoulders. She moaned in pleasure as Toby pushed into her. He thrust firmly into her and slowly pulled out. He thrust again, a little harder and faster, allowing Spencer's body to get acclimated. Once her body had acclimated, Spencer's hips began to rock, finding the same rhythm as Toby. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, biting, kissing, licking, and sucking the spot just above her collar bone. In between moans and cries of pleasure, Spencer mimicked Toby's actions: biting, kissing, licking, and sucking on his ear lobe.

Spencer's breathing became even more frantic. She dug her fingers into Toby's shoulders even further as the tension built up in her. Toby responded by thrusting harder and faster. Normally, he would have relished his moment with Spencer, but he had waited so long for this moment, he couldn't take things any slower. He wanted her fast, hard, and now. He could feel her walls start to contract around him as Spencer lost all control. Spencer titled her head as far back as the wall holding her support would allow, crying out in pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. He thrust into her one more time before he gripped Spencer tighter, firmly holding her in place as he orgasmed and collapsed into her.

Toby rested his forehead against Spencer's as he regained strength and control of his breathing. "That was well worth the wait Ms. Hastings."

Spencer smiled and lightly kissed him. Knowing that they didn't have much time, Toby soon pulled out of Spencer. He bent over and picked up Spencer's panties, but stopped to kiss the inside of her left leg before handing them back. While Spencer stepped into them, Toby pulled up his briefs and jeans. He grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her in the direction of the stairwell.

"Now for the real show," Toby teased. He kissed Spencer on the back of her hand and led her down the steps.

"What?" Spencer asked blushing and slightly embarrassed.

Toby stopped on the second landing leading down ground level. He kissed Spencer on the forehead. "I'm putting on a show for you and your friends by making sure you get back to your car safely."

Spencer smirked in response as Toby led her back to ground level. He stood and leaned against the stairwell as he watched Spencer walk towards her car. Spencer tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ears, trying to tidy herself up a bit. She hoped she didn't look too flushed.

"Good night Ms. Hastings."

Spencer smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Good night," she called back.

As soon as Spencer opened the driver's side door, she was bombarded. "What took you so long?" Hanna huffed in irritation.

"Yea, Spence." Aria was now sitting in the passenger's side seat and looking to Spencer for answers.

Spencer was thankful that the parking lot was poorly lit. That way, the girls couldn't see her blush. "Nothing. I just indulged a little." So, it was a little omission. She would tell them later. But for now, she smiled knowingly to herself as she watched Toby fade in the rear view mirror.


End file.
